yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcana Force
The Arcana Force monsters are a series of monster that debuted in Light of Destruction. Each of these monsters has "Arcana Force" in their names and their support Spell and Trap cards. The monsters are based on the "Major Arcana" tarot cards, each possessing a different symbolic meaning, while the spell and trap cards come in the form of the "Minor Arcana" tarot cards, although, at the time of their release, there was not one for each card in a complete 72-card tarot card set that uses one of each card, as a full set consists of 22 cards in the "Major Arcana" set, and 14 cards in each of the four "Minor Arcana" suits, which add up to a total of 56 "Minor Arcana" cards. The monsters often attribute with coin flips to activate their effects, one positive and one negative. "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" and "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" are the only ones which are not based on tarot cards, and the only ones who have a positive effect for both coin flips. The cards' appearances are inspired by the works of H.P. Lovecraft and taken from their appearance in Konami's own Silent Hill series. These cards were introduced and exclusively used by the main antagonist of the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sartorius, and his psychic ability to look into the future. The card text is flip a coin, but in the anime, the card keeps spinning and when the opponent says "stop" the card stops and its effect depends if it's right-side-up or up-side-down. And in Sartorius's duel against Aster and Jaden the first time, the cards almost always land in his favor (though once, Light Barrier has got the Tails Effect). "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" was, at first, the only Arcana Force card to be released. Many of the tarot Arcana Force cards were later released in Light of Destruction, which is considered the "official" debut of Arcana Force monsters. Certain key Arcana Force monsters were put into Tag Force 2 as Game Original cards, as well as many of the support cards. Most of the Arcana Force monsters whose number is given in Roman Numerals have an ATK and DEF of the respective number in their name × 100 + 1000; excluding "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler", "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" and "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool". The Deck focuses on trying to get the Heads Effect of the Arcana Force monster's to overpower the opponent. There are a few cards that are handy for an Arcana Force deck, such as "Second Coin Toss" to make sure you get the right effect, while "Lucky Chance" can help you draw more cards. As all Arcana Force monsters have equal ATK and DEF, "Shield and Sword" will have no negative effects to you. The chance taken when flipping a coin during Arcana Force summons can be negated by activating "Reversal of Fate". Another handy card for Arcana Force monsters is "Athena": by tributing your Arcana Force monsters and summoning the same one from the grave you would burn the opponent for 600 and you would be able to flip the coin again again giving yourself another chance to get the effect that you want. "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" is also useful, as all Arcana Force monsters are Fairy-Type. This Deck can counter-arrest Ojama Decks extremely well, because the Ojamas focus on changing the ATK and DEF of monsters on field with their trump card "Ojama Country", but since Arcana Force monsters have equal ATK and DEF, they will be able to attack effectively. Because you are already using "Second Coin Toss", this deck can benefit from all Coin Toss cards, such as "Tour of Doom", "Cup of Ace" and "Lucky Chance". Also, "Light Barrier" can let you apply either effect of an Arcana Force Monster without tossing a coin, making it extremely useful in Arcana Force decks. Also, "Honest", "Barrier Statue of the Heavens", "Sky Scourge Invicil", "Herald of Green Light", "Herald of Orange Light", and "Herald of Purple Light" can work well with Arcana Force decks. Recommended cards Monsters * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force I - The Magician * Arcana Force III - The Empress * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor * Arcana Force VI - The Lovers * Arcana Force VII - The Chariot * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance * Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler * Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler * Honest * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Orange Light * Herald of Purple Light * Herald of Perfection * Hecatrice * Athena * Archlord Kristya * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Soul of Purity and Light * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Splendid Venus * Shining Angel * Nova Summoner Extra Deck * Avenging Knight Parshath * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Light End Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Number 10: Illumiknight Spells * Light Barrier * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Pot of Avarice * Dawn of the Herald * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Heavy Storm * Swords of Revealing Light * Lightning Vortex * Second Coin Toss * Lightwave Tuning * The Fountain in the Sky * Court of Justice Traps * Arcana Call * The Transmigration Prophecy * Beckoning Light * Lucky Chance * Tour of Doom * Reversal of Fate * Compulsory Evacuation Device Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type